in the lion's mouth
by scully1
Summary: a young witch with a mysterious past appears and may possess the key to defeat Voldemort


Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was waiting in Albus Dumbledore's office when the Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry entered the room. He stood politely as the affable elder wizard approached.

"Good Evening, Cornelius." Dumbledore nodded at the Minster, his eyes twinkling. "I must admit that the contents of your letter left me slightly anxious. What news could you have that creates such undue alarm?"

"Bad business, Albus, bad business." Fudge shook his head and nervously fingered the hat he held in his tightly clenched hands. "We have received alarming news. You've heard of the Damiano clan of course?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and fixed his calm gaze on a clearly apprehensive Fudge. "Cosmo Damiano was a great Dark Wizard in years past. He resides in Italy in the ancestral home of his family,being pure-blooded and born into nobility. He was one of Voldemort's more powerful followers although his involvement with the cause was never proven. After Voldemort's defeat, he renounced his ways and managed to escape inquiry. A very cunning man if ever there was one." He recited.

Cornelius Fudge took a sip of the coffee that a house elf deposited in front of him. "What do you know of the children, Albus? Most especially the daughter?"

Dumbledore allowed a sentimental smile to flicker across his face. "There was nothing Cosmo loved more than to reproduce." He murmured wryly, "At last count he had fifteen children, only one of which was a girl, from no less than three wives and several mistresses. I believe I heard recently that he now finds himself the proud grandfather of twenty-five grandchildren." 

Fudge sighed in exasperation. "That's about forty Damianos too many."

Dumbledore chuckled and continued. "His daughter Lucia was his pride and joy. She was the youngest of his children and spoiled by her father and brothers. Her mother died early in her childhood." Albus paused for a moment and shook his head sadly. "Hers is a truly tragic story."

Fudge was quiet for several moments. Albus looked at the Minster from over his spectacles. "She attended Hogwarts, you know, Fudge. Cosmo was an old friend of mine and sent her here as Voldemort was coming to power. He wanted his children to follow Voldemort as well and hoped that by having Lucia attend school near the center of Death Eater activity, she would soon fall into the same ways." Albus gazed out his window at the rain beating down against the stone castle. "Unfortunately for Cosmo, she didn't. Quite the contrary, actually. The Damianos are a ruthless family, not necessarily evil, but they let nothing stand between them and their goals. Lucia was the light in the darkness. She was a kind and lovely girl. I constantly wonder how Cosmo could have created something so pure and perfect."

"The story doesn't end there, though." Cornelius lifted his coffee to his lips. "There's more. There's a lot more; and it gets much more complicated."

Albus Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Yes." He stated simply. "Cosmo Damiano was not one to leave well enough alone. He had to strengthen his position with Voldemort and offered Lucia to him as a bride."

"She was a beautiful child." Fudge murmured. "Very lovely."

"Indeed." Albus agreed. "And Voldemort would be a fool not to accept. So he married her and attempted to produce an heir."

"And then she died." Cornelius leaned back in his chair and rested his hands over his stomach. "She died cursing his name." He paused. "And you know what, Albus, I think Voldemort actually regretted it."

"I do believe it, Cornelius," Albus replied. "Tom Riddle was very much taken with young Lucia Damiano. I believe he loved her as much as was possible for him to love anyone. To Voldemort, however, she was simply a token, a thing to possess. And that was how he lost her."

"Of course Cosmo could never quite forgive himself for sending his only daughter to her death. He blamed himself and withdrew from society for several months. When he finally returned to public attention he was a changed man. I believe he tried to kill himself three times." Fudge eyed the bottom of his coffee cup suspiciously.

"Four," Dumbledore corrected absentmindedly. "Some people, however, doubt the authenticity of that story. They don't find it possible for Voldemort to ever marry."

Fudge sighed in response. "It's true. Every damned bit of it." He raised his eyes to meet Dumbledore's. "And that's where I need your help."

Albus Dumbledore stood softly and paced the floor to the window. He stood silently for several long seconds before turning to face the Minister of Magic. "Then the child has returned." It was not a question.

Fudge anxiously fingered his hat. He nodded. "Yes." He could barely be heard. 

"We have much to do." Dumbledore strode quickly to the fireplace. He tossed a handful of dust into the flames and in moments Severus Snape's head levitated in midair inside his fireplace. "Greetings, Severus, I apologize for disturbing you, but I need you to come to my office immediately. There is a matter of great importance I wish to discuss with you."

Snape's head glared at the Headmaster before curtly nodding in assent. "I will be there shortly, Albus." He said before disappearing.

Dumbledore turned to face Fudge again. "Voldemort shall be searching for her." He said with finality. "He will wish to find her."

"We believe," Cornelius Fudge said softly, "that he already has."


End file.
